Phantom of Baker Street MY way
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: During the movie Phantom of Baker Street what would have happened if Noah's Ark broadcasted Conan and his friends adventure in the game, and the on goings of the group trying to solve the murder outside the game? Rachel, Conan/Jimmy, and Vai's mothers immediately rushed to the scene and could only watch helplessly as their children fought for their lives. AU OOC Conan/Vai pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Case Closed Phantom of Baker Street AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Noah's Ark took over the game he broadcasted the game (following Conan and his friends of course) all over the world making everyone watch it? What truths will come out and how will people react? AU OOC ConanxVai)**

"What the?" More than a few dozen people said staring in confusion and curiosity at their TVs, the TVs around them and/or anything connected to an internet that had suddenly gone blank before a glowing multicolored ring appeared on the black screens.

"My name is Noah's Ark." The mechanical voice said drawing everyones undivided attention to it as the screens flashed through all the kids in the cocoons.

"Rachel?!" Eva Kadan asked her eyes widening in shock when she saw her daughters face flash onto the screen of the TV in a courthouse where she was defending one of her clients in a case.

"Conan-kun!" Vivian Kudo said worried at the sight of her shrunken son, Jimmy, who was now going by an alias of Conan Edogawa.

"Musume!" Vermouth said spitting out her drink in shock when she saw Vai, otherwise known as Sherry's, face cross the screen.

"The game cannot be stopped now. I have seized control of the sensory simulation game, the Cocoon." Noah's Ark continued while Eva, Vivian, and Vermouth didn't know it but they each did the same thing at that moment, dropped whatever they were doing and ran like hell towards where they knew their respective children were at.

"Noah's Ark. We need you to explain why you've seized control of this game." Booker Kudo said leaning forward to speak to the computer, not knowing that everything now happening in the game and the area it was held in was being broadcasted worldwide as he stared at the screen showing the sleeping face of his shrunken son.

"Call it power cycling but my ultimate goal is to reset the nation of Japan." Noah's Ark said showing all the Cocoons and letting multicolored lights flash as he talked. Suddenly the screens, even those in the audience rooms, lit up to show the kids being bathed in light as the game began. Conan was shown to look around sharply before someone walked up behind him.

"Conan?" A teenaged girl asked sounding a bit angry while Conan looked shocked as he turned around.

"Oh hi Rachel. W-Why are you here?" Conan asked looking at the teenager who leaned over to address him.

"Because I was worried about you!" Rachel said sounding a bit angry as four other kids ran over to her and Conan.

"He-hey what's up?" George asked waving as he, Amy, Mitch, and Vai walked over, Amy giggling happily the whole way.

"You guys are here too?" Conan asked looking at his friends in shock and confusion, they didn't have badges earlier.

"Yeah but we had to do a little wheeling and dealing." George said grinning proudly as he crossed his arms over his chest while Mitch leaned forward.

"After everything you said, you still wanted to play the game as bad as us." Mitch said with a grin while Conan smiled nervously.

"Yeah, I guess." Conan said while Mitch looked down at his hands.

"Still for being in a hypnotic state I don't feel any different than I do every other day." Mitch said causing George to start patting his face while Amy looked at her hands too before grinning.

"Wow. It's like a dream. We can do anything!" Amy said in amazement before Vai piped up in her soft mature voice.

"It's just the opposite." Vai began, drawing the other three children's attention to her as she looked up at them with calm mostly cold blue eyes.

"All our senses, our sight, sound, smell, taste and touch, they are all controlled by the computer. Our free will is virtually nonexistent." Vai said her voice ominous as she freaked out the other three children without a care.

"Now then. The game is about to begin." Noah's Ark said as five different pathways began popping up all of a sudden causing all the kids but Conan and Vai to cheer.

"My name is Noah's Ark. Nice to meet you." Noah's Ark said causing the children to grin up at it.

"And it's nice to meet you too Noah's Ark!" Most of the kids chorused back happily, unaware of the danger they were in while Conan merely stood there thinking.

"First I'd share the previews of each of the following five stages so you can make an educated decision on which portal you would like to claim. But I must warn you this is no ordinary game. In this game your very lives are at stake." Noah's ark said causing everyone to look confused or eager while Conan scowled up at the ring of light and Rachel looked confused.

"If everyone loses the game none of you will be able to return to the real world." Noah's Ark said causing everyone to look horrified none more so than the parents of those playing the game.

"So you must all play seriously. Your lives depend on it. Even if only one person reaches the goal, everyone, including those that got a game over during the round, will wake up in the real world again. These are the rules on which I have decided. Do you understand?" Noah's Ark said as footage of the confused and worried adults and children alike showed across the world while Rachel looked worried but answered anyways as Conan looked dead serious.

"Uh, I don't." Rachel said looking around worriedly but Conan didn't move.

"If all the players receive a game over I will send out a special electromagnetic signal to destroy everyone of your brains. In other words, this is a match to see if our glorious Japan should be reset or not." Noah's Ark said as Booker Kudo came back onto the screen while everyone watched their screens with wide horrified eyes.

"What do you mean by 'resetting' Japan?" Booker asked as the screen flipped back to the area with the children in it.

"Seeing as you cannot hear voices of the people of the real world, I'm going to answer the question just asked in the control room. I look at the children here today and I think how the sons of corrupt politicians will grow up to be corrupt politicians. These sons of greedy doctors will grow up to be another generation of the same. To fix Japan, to save it, that link needs to be severed." Noah's Ark said before a loud bang interrupted it. The screen flipped to show Richard Moore banging on the control room panel angrily.

"I've heard enough!" Richard yelled while Eva stopped mid step and looked at the screen of her husband being so serious…and so angry.

"Richard." Eva whispered softly as she lightly touched her wedding band, that she had never removed although she and her husband were living separately. She quickly kept on running towards the place her husband and daughter were at, the fact that her only child could die running through her mind.

"What do you think gives you the right to screw with people's lives, you bastard?!" Richard demanded angrily.

"I have no right just as the adults around Hiroki had to 'screw' as you say with his life." Noah's Ark retorted as the screen flipped back to the children.

"Now the children are waiting so let us start the game! The first stage is Vikings." Noah's Ark announced as a screen popped up to show a preview of the stage.

"You will journey back in time to become Vikings. During your adventures you will sail the seven seas, always using your determination and bravery to take on the numerous obstacles of the time." Noah's Ark explained before a different screen popped up.

"The second stage is the Paris Barco Rattle. In this journey race you will compete with world famous drivers blistering race to the finish line." Noah's Ark (which I will refer to now as NA) said before the third screen popped up.

"The third stage is the Coliseum. In the time of the Roman Empire you will earn powerful weapons and armor to test your might on the Coliseum floor. After defeating the other gladiators you will belong." NA said as the forth screen popped up now.

"The fourth stage is Solomon's Treasures. This horrific thriller is set in the jumbles of Africa. As treasure hunters your journey depends on your wits above everything else." NA said before the fifth and final screen popped up.

"The fifth stage is London 1888. Here you will attempt to catch Jack the Ripper while his true identity remains to this day a mystery. I'm sure you all will enjoy the emersion into the fog of 1888 London, your goal here is to solve these unsolvable murders and discover the true identity of Jack the Ripper." NA said as the screen disappeared just as Vivian Kudo, Eva Kadan, and Vermouth all entered the control room the two wives heading for their respective husbands while Vermouth looked at the picture of a sleeping Via on the screen.

"At least we know where Conan is going and that he can solve the mystery." Booker said as he held his wife who, for once, actually looked scared for her son instead of the usual unfazable look she always had.

"And where Conan goes Rachel is going too. Those two are nearly joined at the hip." Richard said as he held Eva who dropped her usual uncaring mask as she hugged Richard tightly as they both stared at the picture of their sleeping daughter and the video of her standing next to Conan whose eyes narrowed at the fifth portal.

"Do you really think the machine could kill us? I mean if we all get a game over." One young boy nervously asked the boy next to him.

"Why does it have to be us? I don't wanna die yet." The boy asked looking down and causing several others to do the same as murmuring broke out amongst the kids, and some girls even started crying.

"It's not like I asked to be my stupid fathers daughter!" One girl exclaimed to several others.

"I'm dead. I'm always terrible at games." Another girl said while a boy in a purple suit looked up.

"Somebodies gotta save us. You gotta let me not die today!" The boy exclaimed causing several others to look at him as the murmurs grew louder.

"Stop talking like that! You don't want to lose before you start!" Rachel said causing the children to stop murmuring about how they were going to die.

"Look she's right! Noah's Ark said only one of us has to make it to the end!" Conan said smiling at all of them while Rachel smiled down at him and Vai subtly held his hand.

"Just chose whichever stage you think you're most likely to survive." Rachel advised while four boys in suits only looked at them with various looks of impassiveness.

"Well guess we've got no choice." The boy in the red shirt said walking over to one of the portals, the other three falling in behind him.

"Which stage are we going to Moroboshi?" The boy in the blue shirt asked.

"This is so wail." The boy in the green shirt said with his arms behind his head.

"I don't know guys what about this one?" One little boy asked leading a group of kids to one of the other portals while the other kids started choosing different portals as Conan, Rachel, and the gang walked over to where the other four boys had gone.

"Oh great we're stuck with you?" The boy in the red shirt asked somewhat rudely while the boy in blue pointed at George.

"If you slow us down I won't feed you." The boy said somewhat tauntingly, instantly ticking George off.

"If I get hungry I'll just eat your face." George retorted while Rachel started to break up the impending fight.

"Not now! No fighting you two!" Rachel said waving her hands at them before NA spoke up again.

"There are assist characters for you to use in each stage. They're on your side. Now, let the game begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Case Closed Phantom of Baker Street AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Almost immediately after those words were said Conan took lead of his friends.

"Okay let's go." Conan said walking forward with his friends nodding and following behind him while the other four trailed after them a little ways. Suddenly the screen flipped back to show Booker leaning over to ask Agase a question while still holding his wife in his arms.

"What do you see Doc?" Booker asked while Agase looked at the computer screen.

"There seems to be a tremendous amount of energy stored inside each cocoon. And it certainly is more than enough to destroy the brains of fifty people." Dr. Agase said gravely while Vermouth looked at the picture and video of Vai for a second before storming out. The screen flipped to show her entering the cocoon room just as two men were standing and walking towards the cocoons in order to take their children and leave.

"They can't! Stop them!" Dr. Agase said noticing the two men and Vermouth approaching the cocoons their children were held in.

"I don't care about some stupid game! I'm getting my Musume out of there!" Vermouth snapped at the two women that tried to stop her before she stormed over to Vai's cocoon and tried to budge it only for her and the two men, who were trying the exact same thing, to get a nasty shock. Some stage hands ran over to make sure they were okay as Vermouth staggered to her feet with a glare.

"No one may disrupt the game! That was a minor shock, try it again and I promise I will not hold back!" NA announced pissing off Richard and Vermouth both.

"Damnitt how could this happen?" Richard demanded as the screen flipped to the control room just as Inspector McGuire turned to Shindler.

"Help me out with this Shindler. Why is the Artificial Intelligence Hiroki built for you running amok and trying to kill innocent people?" McGuire asked causing everyone to turn towards the old man.

"I wish I had an answer." Shindler said looking down while everyone looked at him before turning to Booker who spoke up and told of the reason Hiroki went to live with his mother and that NA took up Hiroki's cause for resetting Japan and how all the future leaders of Japan were here playing the game. The Booker explained how Kashimora was Hiroki's real father and asked him to do some under the table detective work over the last year on Hiroki and his death.

"Conan, Rachel and the others are about to enter White Chapel." Agase said causing everyone to look at him while Vermouth was still regaining her breath from the electrical shock.

"You mean we have to go through that thing?" George asked pointing at the portal as the screens flipped back to Conan's gang.

"Of course." Conan said giving his friends a serious look as he went through first, followed by Amy, then George who was pushed in by Mitch, Mitch himself, Rachel and Vai, then the other four boys.

"Hey jerk." George said turning to Mitch as the portal began to vanish.

"Move faster and I wouldn't have to push you." Mitch said bluntly as the others looked around their surroundings.

"So this is the famous London Fog? It's more creepy than it is romantic." Rachel commented softly.

"The air seems like it's kinda dirty." Amy said innocently.

"And it smells like poo." George said sniffing the air before the screen flipped to Conan who had a smirk on his face.

"The problem is that London's fog isn't just clean condensed moisture vapor it's that plus the pollution from all the smoke and scent burning off all the coal and oil they use for fuel. Today we call it smog." Conan said causing some of the adults to look amazed, they didn't even know that.

"Really? I didn't know that smog even existed back then." Amy commented before a loud females scream tore through the night, causing everyone to jump.

"Jack the Ripper!" Conan exclaimed taking off immediately in the direction the scream came from.

"No Conan!" George shouted at his back as Conan tore off down the road.

"He's a fast little guy when he wants to be." Richard said watching the video of Conan running down the street and a side road until he came upon a shadowy figure holding a knife over a woman.

"Stop!" Conan yelled causing Jack the Ripper (now called JTR) to look up before running off. Everyone watched as Conan twisted something on his shoe to make it glow colorfully before running forward.

"Oh no you don't!" Conan said kicking something nearby and causing it to fly but not far or fast enough to hit JTR. The pain caught up to him the same time the others did.

"Conan did you hurt yourself?" Rachel asked worried as Conan hopped up and down on one foot in pain.

"My foot." Conan said smiling sheepishly as Vai turned to him with a smile.

"If Dr. Agase's inventions don't work in the game world it's possible we might all end up dead." Vai said softly causing Vermouth to flinch as the screen flipped to show her.

"Don't talk like that Musume!" Vermouth yelled as she charged the Cocoon with her daughter in it again.

"Vai! WAKE UP!" Vermouth yelled getting closer to the cocoon despite the electrical barrier as she tried to smash the glass window of it open, only to get thrown back by the force of the electricity.

"Yeah the antenna on my glasses still goes up, but other than that they're normal, same with my watch it seems." Conan said while something seemed to strike Vai as her head snapped up.

"Vai?" Conan asked before someone speaking in English cut him off.

"I can't understand him." Amy said as the man continued to yell while Mitch agreed.

"Run the auto translate function." Booker ordered as the screen swiveled back to him for a minute while Vermouth charged the cocoon with her daughter in it again, watching her daughters sleeping face through the glass and her own pain filled eyes.

"Come on Eva, we gotta keep Vai's mother from killing herself trying to get to Vai." Vivian said causing Eva to nod as the two took off to grab the other female who just got knocked back again.

"Ouch she was knocked out that time." Vivian said wincing slightly as she lifted one side of Vermouth with Eva lifting the other as they quickly got her back to the control room while the screen flipped to show the kids again as the locals screamed for the police.

"Wow it's so realistic." Mitch commented crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's almost like this is the real world." George said simply.

"I don't know about you guys but I can even feel the chill in the air." Mitch commented turning to the others while Conan gave a deadpanned look.

"I sure felt the pain in my foot back there." He commented as the police finally arrived and pushed the crowd back, one telling the other to go get Inspector Lastrod. The screen flipped back to Conan who looked surprised and watched one of the men run off before the screen showed the Control Room again.

"Hey Doc is there some way to communicate with them?" Booker asked as Vivian and Eva hoisted Vermouth on the couch.

"I will most certainly try." Agase said working at the computer for a minute while Richard turned towards Booker.

"If you assisted with the development of this stupid game then you must know how the kids can beat the damn thing, right?" Richard asked causing the still conscious adults to turn towards him expect for Dr. Agase who was still working.

"Correct. I just need to speak with them. That way I can tell them precisely what moves to make to get them through." Booker said causing Vivian and Eva to sigh in relief while Richard grinned.

"Then we'll be on easy street. I don't think there's any way for them to screw that up!" Richard said while Booker turned back to the video and screen of his son for a minute.

"Okay doc I'm leaving the rest to you. I'll be at the scene." Booker said causing Agase to turn to him as he headed for the door.

"Right." Agase said as Booker grabbed the door handle and left the room as the screen flipped back to the kids on a bridge.

"This is perfect. We gotta catch a guy who's remained nameless forever?" Moroboshi said leaning against the stone bridge while Mitch turned towards Conan and Amy.

"What else can we do but wait here until morning?" Mitch asked while Amy shivered, causing him to take off his jacket.

"I'm cold." Amy said causing Mitch to hand her his jacket.

"Here you go now warm up." Mitch said offering her the jacket.

"Oh thanks. You don't mind? That's so sweet." Amy said beaming at the boy who blushed slightly under her happy look as she slipped on the blue jacket.

"You're shivering Vai. Here take my coat." Conan said unbuttoning his coat quickly and holding it out for Vai while George quickly removed his own coat. The screen flipped for a minute to show Eva and Vivian cooing over Vai's ever so slight blush at the action while Vermouth began coming around.

"Brat…better stay away from…my daughter." Vermouth said glaring faintly at the video screen, causing Eva and Vivian to exchange looks and giggle slightly while the screen flipped back to the kids.

"Thanks Conan-kun." Vai said smiling as she slipped on the coat and kissed Conan's cheek, causing him to resemble a tomato much to Vivian's amusement.

"My pleasure." Conan said while George walked over to Rachel.

"Put this on." George said while Rachel dropped her hands from her arms.

"But wouldn't you get cold George?" Rachel asked worriedly, causing him to grin.

"Nah I'm pretty fat I don't get cold that easy." George said grinning while Rachel smiled and took the coat with a 'thanks' while three of the other four boys merely watched them.

"So what was up back there Vai? One minute you were talking to me like normal the next I could almost hear you neck cracking as you looked up at the sky." Conan asked looking at the shrunken scientist worriedly and causing her to smile at his worry.

"It's nothing I just thought that I had heard something strange for a video game world." Vai said trying to wave it off while the others of their gang looked at her worried too.

"Really? What was it?" Amy asked her friend worriedly and causing Vais small smile to grow just a fraction of an inch as she turned to lean against the railing and look at the moon.

"My mother telling me to wake up." Vai said causing Conan's eyes to widen slightly while Rachel looked confused.

"Your mother?" Rachel asked confused causing Vai and Conan to exchange looks and grins.

"You should know her Rachel. You saved her life once and she's been calling you 'Angel' ever since." Vai said causing Rachel to looked confused for another moment before she realized who Vai was talking about and blushed slightly, causing Conan to grin.

"'Her Angel' in particular from what I heard." Conan said slyly and causing Rachels blush to deepen for a second before Conan was stopped from further teasing by Vai smacking him on the head.

"You're not any better so leave her alone, after all. I think you're the only person my mother has had a crush on in a while after you saved her life twice." Vai said causing the screen to swivel back to the control room for a minute and showing Vermouth blushing deeply and ranting about 'insane too smart for their own good daughters going and telling everyone everything' while Vivian and Eva fell over each other laughing at the look on the other adults faces at some of the things Vermouth was saying.

"Conan can you hear me? Are you there?" Agase asked into a mic, causing everyone and everything else in the room to stop dead while the screen flipped back to the kids as they looked up at the sky.

"Yeah we read you doc!" Conan called back loudly as the screen flipped back to the Control Room.

"Conan-kun! Glad to hear for myself that you're okay!" Vivian all but shouted into the mic, causing everyone else to cover their ears at the feedback.

"No need to shout kaa-san." Conan said without thinking about it as he rubbed his ears.

"Rachel-chan! Whatever you do in there don't act like your father and do something stupid or reckless!" Eva called through the mic, surprising Rachel and causing her sigh as Richard could be heard asking what that meant.

"Hai hai. I'll do my best kaa-san." Rachel called back.

"Vai Damnitt I am so not happy with you telling them all that! You're getting the grounding of a lifetime when you get out of that damn game Musume!" Vermouth shouted at her daughter who merely smirked up at the sky.

"Consider it payback kaa-san. I really didn't like your coworkers shooting me." Vai said calmly and bluntly causing the line to go dead for a minute before Vermouth exploded, she had heard of Vai being taken captive before managing to escape but she hadn't heard of her daughter being _shot_.

"WHAT?! I WILL KILL THOSE IDIOTS!" Vermouth screamed at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Anyways back on track!" Agase said blushing at some of the colorful words that Vermouth was shouting as she mimed strangling her coworkers with her bare hands, causing Vivian to fall over laughing again while Eva was amused but trying to calm the other woman down somewhat.

"Now listen carefully. You need to know that if you get hurt somehow or if you are caught by the police in that stage the game will be over for you. Right now you're in the White Chapel district, it's in the east end, and everyone keep your eyes peeled for the appearance of an assist character." Agase said before the static cut him off while the other adults were confused and worried about what happened.

"What's going on doc we can't hear you?" Conan asked before the bridge behind them started crumbling, causing them to run while one boy almost made it before he began to fall, only to be grabbed by Conan.

"Hang on I've got you." Conan said trying to hold the boy up until the others got in position to help, but his other hand slipped. Conan then began to fall after the other boy with a wondered question of.

'But who's got me?!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Case Closed Phantom of Baker Street AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Conan-kun!" Vermouth and Eva said worried while it was Vivian's reaction that shocked everyone that didn't know the truth.

"Sochi!" Vivian all but yelled as she stared with wide horrified eyes at the sight of her son falling into the river, still holding onto the other boys arm.

"Oh no you don't!" Vai said lunging forward and grabbing Conan's ankle with her right hand as she leaned almost halfway over the collapsed part of the bridge to grab him.

"V-Vai-chan?" Conan asked shocked as Vai did her best to keep the two boys staring up at her in shock from falling.

"Heh. This is a murder case isn't it? You're the 'Sherlock' of the group so we're going to need you more than ever now!" Vai said forcing a small smile on her face as she tried hefting the boys up a little bit while everyone could only watch in shock.

"If you idiots don't mind giving me a hand here?" Vai asked politely as she looked over her shoulder at the others on the stone side walk. This seemed to do nothing to snap them out of the shock of what just happened so Vai glared at them.

"I hate to sound like my mother but if you goddamned dumbasses don't get over here and give me a hand you're going to lose three players already and if we die for real I'll kick all of your asses no matter where we end up in the afterlife!" Vai snapped at them and this seemed to knock them out of their stupor while the screen briefly showed Eva and the males in the room with their mouths agape while Vivian snickered.

"That's my girl!" Vermouth said beaming proudly at the video image of her daughter, causing Vivian to bust out laughing as the screen flipped back to the kids.

"Right come on guys!" George said running over and grabbing Vai to keep her from tumbling over the edge while Rachel ran over and grabbed Conan's other ankle as Mitch grabbed George and pulled while Amy grabbed Vai's shoulder and helped her hoist the two boys up as well. As soon as the two boys were safely back on the stone of the street the boy in the blue shirt was panting heavily while Rachel reassured him it was over, whereas Conan was panting as he leaned back against Vai.

'SMACK!'

'YELP'

"OUCH! That hurt Vai-chan!" Conan yelped rubbing the back of his head where Vai had smacked him harshly.

"What was that for?" Conan asked pouting at Vai who gave him a scary look, one that caused him to 'eep' while the screen swiveled back to the control room where most of the guys there 'eep'ed' as well.

"That look is almost as bad as the one Eva gave me for something I said once when she was pregnant with Rachel." Richard said backing away from the video feed of Vai's scary look while Eva turned and glared at her husband, ignoring the other men in the room that shivered at the look on Vai's face and Richards comparison. They had all seen looks like that at least once in their lives…and it never turned out pretty or well for them.

"You should have known better than to call me fat while I was seven months pregnant." Eva said pointedly as she glared harder at her husband while Vivian and Vermouth snickered in the background.

"I didn't call you fat! I only mentioned how it was likely you were pregnant with twins because of how swollen your stomach was with Rachel. It's not like you had any control over how much your stomach swelled." Richard said defensively much to Vivian and Vermouths amusement while McGuire tapped Richards shoulder, distracting him from the eruption of 'Volcano Eva' as Vivian dubbed her jokingly.

"Are ya crazy or something Richard? You never tell a pregnant woman she looks fat or ugly, it never ends up well for you." McGuire said bluntly while Richard looked at him in disbelief.

"Hold on now I never said anything about her being ugly! Hell I thought she was more beautiful than ever when she was pregnant with Rachel! There's no way in hell Eva could ever be anything short of beautiful." Richard said honestly and not even knowing how sweet his words were while Eva blushed to the roots of her hair and Vivian and Vermouth cooed jokingly.

"Aww are you two getting back together to give Rachel a younger sibling?" Vivian asked jokingly and causing Richard and Eva both to shoot her horrified looks.

"HELL NO!" The two shouted in unison without meaning to.

"I love kids and all but it was hard enough for me to have Rachel! I'm not going through that again!" Eva exclaimed.

"I love Eva, I love Rachel and kids in general, and Eva looked gorgeous when pregnant but like hell I'm getting her pregnant again! She's scary as hell when pregnant and that's without even counting the judo moves she knows! Conan told me about how she once threw a murderer who was twice her height, five times her weight in muscle alone and charging straight for her right over her shoulder like it was nothing! Do you _want_ to see what kind of damage she could do when angered and pregnant!?" Richard said sounding terrified while Vivian thought about it for a minute before sweat dropping.

"On second thought forget it. The pregnant and angered Queen of Lawyers would not be a good sight." Vivian said causing Vermouth to snicker at the look Eva shot Vivian for this while the screen swiveled back to the kids.

"That was for not grabbing him with both hands in order to balance out your weight better. He is bigger, and older, and weighs more than you so by only grabbing him with one hand you put all your strength into that hand and unbalanced yourself since your other hand would be useless without any strength in it." Vai said bluntly and without remorse before she smiled and kissed Conan's cheek.

"That was for having a big enough heart to save a boy who was rude to you and your friends earlier from getting a 'game over'." Vai said in amusement at the blushed and slightly dazed look on Conan's face at the kiss. There was a brief warning from NA to the adults along with the AI telling them to 'enjoy the sounds of their children suffering' which really pissed off Richard and Vermouth again.

"This computer has a sick sense of humor!" Richard said glaring darkly at the computer while Vermouth was literally growling.

"I'm about to shoot that damn AI!" She said glaring darkly as the screen swiveled back to the children.

"He's gone. He was there and now he's gone." Mitch said looking at the sky and obviously referring to doctor Agase.

"Noah's Ark has cut our only line of communication." Conan said standing and getting serious again.

"Then our hands are tied. How do we find this assist character without help?" Mitch asked causing Conan to smirk while everyone looked at him.

"We just follow what that bobby said back there. He said contact Inspector Lastrod." Conan said causing Rachel to gasp slightly as she recognized the name.

"You mean Inspector Lastrod from Sir Conan Doyle's books? But he was just some character in those mystery novels not a historical figure." Rachel said causing the others to look at her before Vai spoke up again.

"Being that this is a game it might take liberties in its use of fiction with reality." Vai said causing everyone to look at her while Conan smirked wider as Rachel seemed to figure it out as well.

"Then the assist must be-"

"You're right. Around here somewhere. We're looking for the world famous Sherlock Holmes." Conan said grinning while the other three 'Detective Boys' brightened up.

"I bet you Conan-kun is as happy as can be about that." Vivian said laughing slightly at how excited the other three kids were over the video screen. It was a testament to how much Conan liked mysteries that the other two women merely nodded in agreement.

"No way!" Amy exclaimed.

"We'd be unstoppable with him on our side." Mitch said while George held up his arms as if to flex his muscles.

"We're gonna win the crap outta this game." George said grinning.

"Let's get over to Baker Street." Mitch said as the screen showed Moroboshi and the other three boys that were watching them. Moroboshi merely smiled slightly before they began to walk all the way towards Baker Street. They were walking down yet another road near Big Ben when Moroboshi looked up and stopped at the sight of the clock.

"Check it out. Something about that clock seems weird." Moroboshi said causing the others to stop and look, just in time to see the minute hand go backwards twice.

"It's moving backwards." George said staring while the others nodded in agreement and Conan's eyes narrowed.

"From fifty minutes to forty nine minutes and then down to forty eight." Conan noted aloud as he stared hard at the clock before something seemed to hit him.

"I get it! The clock's ticking off the number of kids left in the game." Conan said causing everyone to look at him.

"If it just went back two minutes?" Mitch began while Rachel finished it.

"That must mean two kids on another stage have been knocked out of the game!" Rachel finished while the screen swiveled to show the Control Room and the area with the Cocoons just as two cocoons went dark and sunk into a hole under them, before being covered by metal.

"Yusei Hero!" One woman exclaimed before she broke down crying while her husband tried to console her.

"We have two kids down in the Viking stage." One of the computer operators said just before two more cocoons went dark.

"Toboyuki!" One father exclaimed.

"Oh no! Minako!" Another woman said horrified.

"We just lost two more in the coliseum stage." The man announced while Vivian, Vermouth, Eva, and Richard were the only ones who noticed the look on Shiblar's face before three more cocoons went dark.

"Three down in the Solomon's Treasure stage!" The man said while the other adults turned to him.

"That leaves 43 on the board." McGuire noted as the screen swiveled back to the kids for a minute as they stopped at an alleyway entrance to listen in on two bobbies talking.

"This is scary." Amy said scared.

"I think it's safe to say we picked the wrong stupid stage." Mitch said bluntly while Vai spoke up again.

"The turn of the century is said to have been London's finest Era in the history of the British Empire. In actuality there was a disparaging gap between the rich and the poor. Crime was rampant and the hearts of the people bleed with unruliness." Vai said calmly and coldly.

"I remember Jimmy saying something about that. Something like if Sherlock Holmes was the light of the era then Jack the ripper was his dark shadow." Rachel said recalling what Jimmy had once told her…repeatedly.

"Then let's hurry up and get to the light of the era. Baker street's just a few blocks away from here." Conan said jabbing a thumb over his shoulder as they turned to leave the alley, only to be met with a shady looking man playing the accordion as he walked down the street pass the kids, making direct eye contact with Conan for a few seconds as he did so.

"Jack the Ripper! He's waiting just for you! On the streets after dark what should you do? Heed my wise advice if you don't want to die. Get yourself covered in blood when evenings nigh." The man sang causing everyone to stare after him.

"What do you think that's about?" The blue shirted boy asked staring after the accordion man.

"Maybe it's a message to kill before being killed." Moroboshi said while Conan stared after the man with narrowed eyes as he thought about the message. The camera followed the kids as they walked the remaining few blocks to Sherlock's home, taking back alleys to dodge the bobbies as they did so.

"Richard I need to talk to you alone." Eva said grabbing her errant husbands hand and dragging him out the door while the others looked after their retreating figures before exchanging glances and shrugging.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Eva?" Richard asked after Eva had dragged him to an abandoned hallway and released his hand, only to turn towards him with a serious face.

The next thing Richard knew Eva was in his arms kissing him on the lips passionately for a minute.

"I wanted to do that…and to tell you that…I'm coming home for good now." Eva said softly after she pulled away from her husband to breath and buried her head in his chest.

"Not that I'm not ecstatic about you coming back home but…why now?" Richard asked holding his wife tightly in his arms like he had wanted to do every day since she had left him.

"Because…now I realize what truly matters. I don't care if you like my cooking or not anymore because the biggest evidence of our love for each other is in that room now trying to save her and everyone elses lives. I…I've missed you and Rachel, and especially watching Rachel blossom into a beautiful young woman, every single day since I left. I don't want to miss anymore I don't want to miss anything else…so I'm coming home…if you'll still have me?" Eva asked with a small almost shy smile as she looked up at Richard who stared at her for a minute before he kissed her forehead and held her tighter.

"Of course I'll still have you. I'll always pick you over everything and everyone else…except Rachel. When it comes to our little girl I hope you can settle for a tie?" Richard asked somewhat teasingly while Eva smiled into his chest again.

"Only if you settle for a tie in return. M…_Our_ little girl will always be more important to me than my cooking, or work…or anything at all really." Eva said causing Richard to chuckle as he kissed her forehead again.

"I agree. Now let's get back in there and watch _our_ little karate girl kick some major bad guy ass!" Richard said grinning and causing Eva to pull away with a fond smile at his antics. She always found it amusing how Richard's main motivation for letting their daughter take Karate lessons was so that she could 'beat up any idiotic nasty little pervert that came anywhere near her when her daddy wasn't around to do it for her' as he once put it.

With Richards arm around her waist Eva opened the door to the Control Room and the married couple walked back in just in time to see their precious daughter knocking on the door to some building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Case Closed Phantom of Baker Street AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

With Richards arm around her waist Eva opened the door to the Control Room and the married couple walked back in just in time to see their precious daughter knocking on the door to some building.

"You mean that this is the actual house that Sherlock Holmes lives in?" George asked staring at the door with the others not far behind.

"It's a lodging house that he and doctor Watson rent." Rachel explained before the door was opened by Mrs. Hudson.

"And who might you be calling at this late hour?" The woman asked with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Oh hello ma'am. I'm Rachel, sorry to bother you. My colleagues and I are looking for mister Holmes." Rachel said while the tanned woman tilted her head slightly at them.

"Holmes and Doctor Watson have taken leave for a short business trip." Mrs. Hudson said causing Rachels smile to drop.

"Business trip?" Rachel asked not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes. They left for Dartmoor earlier." Mrs. Hudson reported.

"This might be odd to ask but day is today?" Rachel asked causing the blond to give her a slightly strange look.

"Why it's September 30th. "Mrs. Hudson answered causing Conan to think about it.

"September 30th and they're in Dartmoor? Oh yeah! That's the hound of the Baskerville case!" Conan exclaimed the date and place clicking into his mind as Rachel and Mrs. Hudson both looked at Conan.

"That's right! Neither of them is anywhere close to London right now." Rachel said causing the group of kids to droop slightly.

"Oh come on doc. Help us out." Conan said looking up at the moon as the screen swiveled to show the control room again.

"I wish I could Conan." Agase said as Vivian called her husbands cellphone and told him to get back to the Control Room.

"I hate to say but we may have underestimated Noah's Ark. Neither Holmes nor Watson are in the house on Baker street." Vivian said before she paused at something her husband had said while Agase looked over his shoulder and told her something that caused her to nod.

"There was also a strange accordion player Agase said he has no recollection of creating. He finds it quite disturbing, and frankly so do I." Vivian said causing Vermouth and Eva's eyes to widen slightly, Vivian never was phased by ANYTHING! Trust them they have tried!

"Kudo! Er Booker Kudo that is." Inspector McGuire said adding the second part when Vivian blinked and pointed at herself before huffing and holding out her cell for Inspector McGuire to speak into it.

"I need you to help us out with what kind of story you came up with here." McGuire said before pausing and listening to what Booker said over the phone before laughter from NA caused them to stop their conversation.

"But I have prepared an even better ending for you." NA said obviously knowing what the two men were talking about.

"Piece of junk. Once the kids win and this things over I'm tossing you into the freaking garbage! Ya hear me?!" Richard yelled at the AI with Vermouth in complete agreement.

"And that's only after I use you in place of a paper target on a shooting range!" Vermouth was quick to add as she stared at the picture of her beloved daughter. It was only Vivian and Eva that caught the slight grin on Shindler's face and exchanged looks and nods. If it turned out he was the reason their children were in danger then they'd give him a royal ass kicking before letting Vermouth and Richard have at him.

"Oh right. Aren't you the ones who assisted Holmes on that case two weeks ago? He was most pleased with your work. Come in I'll make you some tea, it's so nice to have friendly unexpected visitors." The woman said confusing the others before turning and walking into the home, leaving them standing there in confusion while Conan thought about it for a minute.

"I think she thinks we're somebody else." Amy said pointing out the obvious while Conan finally realized what she was talking about and who Mrs. Hudson thought they were.

"Oh yeah! She must be programmed to think of the players as the Baker Street Irregulars." Conan said causing everyone to look at him.

"And who are they?" Moroboshi asked blinking slightly while Rachel answered.

"They're the gang of street urchins Holmes hired from time to time. They could sneak into lots of places adults couldn't go. So he'd send them to gather clues." Rachel explained for the others.

"Right. They're kinda like the predecessors of our Junior Detective League." Mitch said causing Conan to nod.

"Something like that." Conan said causing the adults in the control room to let out a sigh of relief.

"Looks like the rascals have managed to get inside." Agase said in relief before the screen swiveled to Sherlock's home.

"Amazing." Amy said although it was hard to hear over George.

"Wow. This place looks just like it does on TV." George said as he, Amy, and Mitch all looked around in awe.

"I can't believe the detail." Mitch said his head swiveling from left to right while Rachel looked around in curiosity.

"Jimmy will be so jealous when he hears about this." Rachel said before catching sight of Conan and her eyes widened.

"Not likely. Sochi-kun can see it too!" Vivian sing-songed although she subtly kept an eye on Shindler.

"Huh? He looks just like Jimmy." Rachel unknowing whispered to herself when she caught sight of Conan's thinking position in one of the chairs and her eyes widened. She didn't even notice as Vai walked over and placed a hand on the arm of the chair with the other three members of the 'Junior Detective League' a split second behind her.

"Of course he does Rachel." Vivian said with a wicked grin while Eva looked at her friend confused before her eyes widened. No fricking way! It couldn't be!

"Oh my. You look just like Holmes. He always sits like that when he's deep in thought about a case." Mrs. Hudson said causing Rachel to lean back and smile with a muttered 'of course.'

"Aww and she was so close to figuring it out too." Vivian pouted while Agase tried to shush her and the others but a wide eyed Eva and a smirking Vermouth were confused.

"Please children. Make yourselves at home while I prepare the tea." Mrs. Hudson said leaving after getting a short bow and thank you from Rachel.

"Check it tell me that dude doesn't look like someone we know!" George said pointing to a picture on a mantle, causing the screen to show the picture, which was Dr. Agase with hair, and Booker Kudo with straight hair and no mustache or glasses.

"Yeah that's my husband all right. He just couldn't leave himself out of the action." Vivian said after her eyebrow twitched for a minute.

"It's Dr. Agase but with hair!" Amy said sounding amazed and causing Agase to almost face plant while Vivian and Eva laughed at his misfortune, Vermouth merely smirked.

"That must be the game version of Holmes and Dr. Watson." Mitch said causing Conan to look up and nearly face plant as well although he grinned a little.

"Looks like your dad couldn't leave himself out of the action." Vai commented in a whisper to him, her voice tinged with amusement. Conan for his part merely smiled slightly and nodded.

"Hey guys. We don't have the time to sit around here and have tea." Moroboshi said drawing the attention back to him.

"You're right about that but what do you think we should do?" The boy in blue asked causing Moroboshi to smirk slightly.

"I bet four-eyes has a couple of thoughts." Moroboshi said causing everyone to look at Conan who wasn't angry about the name as he jumped down from the chair.

"Knowing the kind of investigator Holmes was he must have a file on Jack the Ripper around here somewhere." Conan said with a smile causing Rachel to shrug.

"I guess we should split up and search the house for it." Rachel said walking off in one direction while the boy in blue walked off in another.

"Okay I'll start looking over here." He called over his shoulder as George, Mitch, and Amy all looked at the same bookcase pulling down a book each.

"Well this sucks. How do they expect us to read all this stuff? Let's see. Initial investigation for a crime. When there is a crime the police-" George cut himself off as he realized he was reading a book that was in English!

"Woah! I'm a freaking Genius!" George said while Mitch and Amy were just as surprised.

"I can read it now." Mitch said in amazement while Amy chimed in with a happy 'me too'.

"The players avatar are probably programmed to be able to read any language. Not much of a difference for me in this case." Vai said idly flipping through a book she had pulled down.

"You mean you can read English?" Amy asked in amazement as she stared at Vai.

"I can read and speak several languages. I grew up in America so naturally English is one of the ones I know fluently." Vai answered without pausing her search through the book.

"Cool. Don't wake me up. I wanna stay inside this game forever and be smart." George said not hearing a word Vai said and causing Mitch and Amy both to glare at him.

"That's not smart! That's dumb!" Amy said causing him to freeze in place while Mitch backed her up.

"You keep farting around and we're all going to be in this game forever!" Mitch said angrily while Moroboshi got through flipping through one of the books and carelessly threw it back in its place on the shelf, which jarred the whole shelf until a ball on the top fell and landed right in Moroboshi's hands.

"What's with this filthy ball?" Moroboshi asked tossing it over his shoulder without caring, causing Conan's eyes to widen slightly. The green clad boy hit it with the top of his head before catching it in his hands while he and the brown clad boy lazed about on the couch.

"No way. Yo! Check it this soccer ball is like a hundred years old." The boy said showing it to the brown clad boy who grabbed in as Conan watched them.

"Woah! That's cool." He said while Conan looked surprised before Rachel chimed in.

"I found it! This is the book." Rachel said running over and placed the book she found on the center table as everyone gathered around it curiously.

"An analysis of Jack the Ripper." Rachel said reading the title while Conan stepped forward and opened it, flipping to the most recent incident.

"The most recent incident was September 8th. The second victim was Honey Charleston, age 41 single." Conan read looking at the picture of the dead woman.

"Doesn't he know better than to reveal a womans age?" Vermouth asked with a raised eyebrow while Vivian gave her an amused look.

"In the real world? Yes most of the time. Although I don't think it matters in the virtual world especially since the woman's already dead." Vivian said causing Vermouth to flush in embarrassment.

"Her body was discovered in the barren lot adjourning Saint Mary's church in the White Chapel District. Two rings of different sizes were also found at the scene." Conan read then paused for a minute as he noticed something before continuing.

"Given that Jack the Ripper terrorize London unto it's very core and brought about unprecedented social anxiety amongst the citizens I'm certain of one thing. That he's connected to Professor Moriearte, the architect of evil." Conan said before he and Rachel both gasped.

"Professor Moriearte?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Now even he's a character in the game." Conan said while the others were confused about who Moriearte was.

"You wanna tell us who this guy is?" Brown shirt asked causing Conan to look at them.

"You can't keep that kinda thing to yourself man." Green shirt agreed with his friend while Conan turned around to explain.

"He's Holmes arch nemesis. They say he controls London's criminal underground and the influence he wields all over Europe is unrivaled. He's the Napoleon of the criminal world basically." Vai said causing everyone to turn to her as she held the book she was looking at earlier and didn't bother looking up at them.

"How do you know all of that Vai?" Amy asked her friend while George muttered about how Vai knew everything.

"No one knows everything George." Vai began creeping the boy out, he didn't know she heard him!

"I only knew this because my boyfriend likes to talk about it sometimes and I don't make it a habit to tune him out when he's talking." Vai said looking up and locking eyes with Ran, who eeped under the creepy pointed stare.

.

.

.

"BOYFRIEND!?" Vermouth exploded.

"NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO GET WITHIN TWENTY MILES OF MY MUSUME IN SUCH A WAY UNLESS I AM THERE WITH A PISTOL OR SNIPER RIFLE IN MY HANDS! I WILL MURDER THIS BOY SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY FOR DARING TO BE NEAR MY MUSUME!" Vermouth ranted/screamed so loud it seemed like the kids heard her through the cocoons as all the kids covered their ears except for Vai who merely smirked.

"Damn cradle robber, your mom is so loud I think she just cracked the cocoons." Conan said covering his ears while Vai suddenly glared at Conan.

"Why the hell are you calling me a cradle robber?!" Vai asked planting her hands on her hips while Conan smirked at her.

"You're a grown woman who got poisoned and turned into a little kid instead of dying! You're also dating me remember? That makes you a cradle robber, _Shiho-chan_." Conan said smugly while Vai/Shiho glared darkly at him and retorted without even thinking about her actions.

"In case you've forgotten _Conan_ you were a teenage boy who got caught spying on the idiots that shot me and was given the same poison that had the same effect on you. Since I am dating you I'm _not_ a cradle robber because you're _not_ a child either _Jimmy-kun!_"


	5. Chapter 5

**Case Closed Phantom of Baker Street AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

There was dead silence all over the world for a moment after that comeback before Rachel broke it with a slight grin.

"I knew it!" She cheered causing everyone to look at her.

"You mean you've known I was Jimmy the whole time?" Conan asked after face planting in disbelief.

"Well not the whole time but there is some things that clued me in on your identity although I was never really sure until I saw your thinking pose in the chair. You looked just like Jimmy did whenever he was deep in thought, and he mimicked his thinking pose from Holmes. Also I've noticed that usually when Jimmy miraculously appears in time to do something big or important that he really shouldn't have heard of you disappeared around the same time. For example that case when Harley showed up and fed you that liquor because you had a cold. You were barely able to talk when I laid you down on a bed that the victims son let me use and yet Jimmy claimed that he had heard everything about the case from you. Also when Jimmy arrived during that case I noticed he was dressed almost the exact same way you were, and he was sweating as if he had a bad fever. Also when he left he looked like he was having chest pains, and I heard him scream before I found you in an oversized shirt that looks exactly like what Jimmy usually wears under his blue school uniform. Also there are your reactions to all the murder victims we come across on dad's cases, instead of being freaked out at seeing a dead body like most kids would be you just calmly begin to poke around and ask intelligent questions that point you in the direction of the killer. There's also how you always get protective whenever some other boy tries to ask me out on a date, oh and that also explains how when I was meeting up with mom at the diner one time after you first came to live with us you instantly knew it wasn't Jimmy I was going on a date with, like I had told you and dad to keep you both from following me since I didn't want mom and dad to get in another argument. Plus mom said that you had solved the murder there practically all by yourself and not to mention how you hid behind my leg afterwards when we were walking with mom down the sidewalk. You're still scared of her because of that lecture she gave us when we were kids, which still gives us both a headache just thinking about it, aren't you?" Rachel asked grinning as she ticked the different things off of her fingers while Conan's jaw dropped and Vai looked impressed at how she had put everything together.

"The biggest one is that cases started showing up for dad when you came around, and the only person I know with that kind of luck is you. In fact didn't Serena often say that we couldn't take you anywhere without a murder or crime of some type popping up?" Rachel asked causing Conan to face plant at that while Serena was shown snickering like hell from her seat as she stood up and walked to the Control room where the police looked dumbfounded while Vivian, Vermouth, Richard, and Eva were laughing like hell.

"Yeah she is definitely Richard and Eva's daughter. Her fathers fighting and detective skills and her mother looks and brains." Agase said with a sweat drop.

"Also when you learned that the person I was meeting at the dinner was my mother you suddenly shouted in shock, probably because you didn't recognize her since she didn't wear glasses when we were kids." Rachel pointed out as the screen swiveled back to the kids in the game.

"Okay okay if you figured all of this out then how come you forced me to take a bath with you that one time?!" Conan asked glaring at Rachel who blushed a deep red and looked away.

"She did what?" Eva and Richard asked in disbelief while Vivian almost died laughing as had Serena.

"Well I didn't actually figure it out before then, so I thought you were still just an adorable six year old who needed help washing his back, although now that I recall you were unusually embarrassed during that and always had your eyes closed and wouldn't keep still so I could get the soap out your hair. Besides you've always been more of a brother to me than any type of prospective boyfriend, so now you're just a little brother so it's not all that embarrassing." Rachel said scratching the back of her neck sheepishly while Vai nodded and patted Conan on the top of his head.

"Good boy. If you had peeked on another woman I would have showed you just how much of a scientific prodigy I am. If you think the pill that shrunk us was bad then you haven't seen anything yet." Vai said causing Conan to blanch as he looked at her while Rachel noticed her wording and decided to tease them some.

"'Another woman' hmm? Does that mean that if Conan-otouto had peeked on you you wouldn't mind?" Rachel asked with a coy smirk that she inherited from her mother while Vai merely raised an eyebrow.

"In my adult body, not at all. I do not believe he will peek on me while I'm in the body of a child though…unless he has a Lolita fetish I'm not aware of." Vai said bluntly causing all those that knew what her words meant to blush a bright red while Vivian and Serena were literally unable to breath they were both laughing so hard.

"I don't have a Lolita fetish!" Conan said blushing to the roots of his hair in embarrassment.

"What's a fetish? Or a Lolita? Is it a type of candy?" Amy asked innocently causing the three older players to freeze for a moment before Conan cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Ask your parents when we get out of here. I'll explain everything about how we were shrunk to you later Rachel-nee but for now let's get back to the case." Conan said in embarrassment as he turned back to the book while Rachel and Vai nodded in agreement, leaving a bunch of confused and curious kids that just looked at each other and shrugged helplessly.

"Okay so we need to contact Professor Moriearte but he usually operates as a kind of puppet master for his goons. He almost never reveals himself. How are we supposed to find him?" Rachel asked while Vai went back to flipping through the book as Conan smirked.

"If the professor doesn't like to show his face then we'll simply find someone connected to him right? Like Sebastian Moran." Conan said as Vai stopped at a page that apparently had something interesting to her on it while Rachel grinned.

"Perfect! Cornel Moran is the Professor's right hand man. But how is he going to be easier to find?" Rachel asked causing Conan's smirk to widen.

"I've got a few ideas." Conan said before Vai spoke up again.

"According to Holmes's notes the Cornel's defacto base of operations is the Trump club down town." Vai said looking up and smiling at Conan who grinned back at her.

"He's the second most dangerous person in London so we need to watch ourselves." Conan said causing Rachel and Vai to nod in understanding.

"Huh. Who knew your babbling and love of Holmes books would come in handy some day? I'm more shocked than anyone." Rachel said teasingly and causing Conan's eye to twitch before George distracted them.

"Holy crap they left us a real gun here!" George said picking up what looked like an old pistol.

"Put it back now!" Conan ordered causing George to jump as he turned towards them with the gun in his hands.

"Aw come on. Aren't we supposed to meet up with some scary dude?" George asked while Conan glared at him.

"Never touch weapons you don't know how to use! You could die George!" Conan said causing George to droop before Vai spoke up.

"Give it to me then. I know how to use it." Vai said holding her hand out for the gun as everyone turned to her.

"You…know how to use a gun?" Mitch asked looking at Vai wide eyed while Vai rolled her eyes.

"Have you forgotten that I am an adult in a childs body? I know how to do many different things. Also my mother is a gun otaku…well weapons in general actually but guns are her preferred weapons. I may have grown up with my father and step mother but kaa-san still taught me what she knew about weaponry from time to time. I am best with a pistol, although that one is an older model than I prefer I can still use it." Vai said motioning for the gun with her hand.

"Give it to me instead! My dad is a cop remember? I know how to use a pistol too and right now I'm taller than her so I'll have a better vantage point, plus my aim is probably better! Besides she has four eyes and probably something else to protect her so I'll need something to protect myself with." Moroboshi said snatching the gun from George's hand and hiding it under his shirt in his waist band before anyone could stop him.

"Whatever but if you get yourself or anyone else a game over because of it I'll use your head as a soccer ball." Conan said with a scowl before he turned back to the journal and took the picture of the two rings and put it in his pocket.

"Now let's head out before it gets too late." Conan said walking to the door with Vai by his side and the others of his group a second behind, Moroboshi being the last out the door with a smirk on his face.

"Only thirty people left." Conan noted grimly once they had walked down the street and he saw how many players were left on the clock.

"It's going pretty quickly." Amy said with a slightly worried tremor to her voice.

"I guess this means some of our group will be falling out of the game soon too." Mitch said causing George to freak out a little.

"Please don't say stuff like that." George said sweating a little while the screen flipped to show more cocoons going dark.

"No Taro!" One woman said before she began to cry.

"Emmy!" One man said upset while the man next to him gulped.

"Takuya!" The man said shocked and worried before he seemed to collapse in on himself as the screen flipped back to the kids.

"Okay everyone wait here. I'm going to check out the back door before we go inside." Conan said causing his group to nod while the suit wearers didn't do anything.

"Please be careful otouto." Rachel said causing Conan to smirk and nod at her while Vai walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"For good luck. Also…don't get yourself killed in there." Vai said simply with a small smile on her face while Conan chuckled and kissed her cheek in return, causing her to blush.

"I'll do my best hime!" Conan said grinning before taking off to the back door, leaving Vai standing there with a blush on her face while Rachel cooed and teased her and Amy gave her the stink eye.

"I'm surprised Rachel isn't more upset about Jimmy dating another girl." Richard said blinking slightly in surprise while Eva smirked slightly.

"Rachel has always seen Jimmy as more of a brother than as a boyfriend, they only pretended to be interested in each other so that Rachel could get the person she has a crush on jealous." Eva said smirking while everyone blinked and looked at her in surprise.

"Why the surprise? Rachel told me while we were shopping for some new cloths for her a few weeks ago." Eva said catching their looks of surprise about her knowing that.

"Oh then who is it Rachel has a crush on? Do I know the guy?" Serena asked raising an eyebrow while Eva smirked at the barely hidden jealousy in the girls eyes.

"Hmm I think so but…I'm not entirely sure." Eva said her smirk growing ever so slightly while Vivian and Vermouth exchanged looks and smirked.

"It's Serena isn't it?" Vivian asked Eva in a whisper causing the attorney to grin in answer.

"…Do we get in on helping get them together?" Vermouth whispered with a grin causing Eva's grin to widen slightly as she gave a small nod.

"What are you three whispering about?" Richard asked looking at his wife and her two apparent friends curiously and causing them to smirk as they exchanged glances.

"Ohh Vivian and I were just trying to figure out what colors would work best for Conan-kun and Vai-san's wedding." Eva said causing Vermouth to do a double take.

"Like hell! My little girl is not getting married until she's older than I am!" Vermouth said causing Eva and Vivian both to snicker.

"Aww but he's already called her a princess and everything! Plus she has him wrapped around her little finger and trained already!" Vivian said pouting while the guys blinked.

"Trained?" Richard asked exchanging confused looks with Inspector McGuire and Dr. Agase.

"It's nothing dear just girl talk amongst mothers. Hmm. We might have to get a living ken doll in order to see which suits would work best on Conan-kun." Eva said patting her husband on the arm and causing him to pale at the mention of girl talk, like all the other guys had done even Shandler. Vermouth and Vivian gave wicked grins at the mention of 'living ken doll'.

"Err right. I'll…just….go stand over there and let you three talk." Richard said beating a hasty retreat so that he wouldn't be dragged into it, although it was probably far too late if the amused look Eva gave him was any indication.

He did not want to be a living ken doll for three strong and probably insane women thank you very much!


End file.
